


Matched

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Blind Date, First Time With Each Other, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, or attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and it's been a while since Gabriel celebrated it, or had a date at all. After some pestering from Ana and Jack to find someone to have a good evening with, and some deviousness from Fareeha, he ends up signing up for a dating app. He's matched is someone he did not expect.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out by V-day, but better late than never, right?
> 
> Wasn't beta'd since I'm in a mood where I just wanna fill the mcreyes tags with content so I'm just writing a little bit on every fic I have right now. Hope that's okay and that you enjoy.

Gabriel stopped typing on his computer as soon as his phone pinged with a summery tone. He assumes it sounds like what fluttering hearts would. Fit for the holiday he had no interest in and the app he had been hoping on not get a notification from. It's an app made by someone in Overwatch, for Overwatch—and Blackwatch—for Valentine's Day. It's designed to basically match people and find them the love of their life, or at least a buddy to eat chocolates on the fourteenth.

Gabriel did not know the app existed until Jack and Ana pestered him about signing up. Gabriel had not celebrated Valentine's Day in years because he hadn’t had anyone to celebrate it with. He also didn't think it was that big of a deal. Jack and Ana thought differently and practically begged Gabriel to join or at least find someone to fuck since he has been stressful and there for snappy for the past couple of weeks. How can he not; his second in command unfortunately didn't make it out of a mission, and the next agent he had in mind was sent home due to injury. He has been without a second pair of hands for some time, taking the load of every mission and Blackwatch has taken its toll.

Even if he kept saying no to their wishes, they didn't leave him alone. When Gabriel told them to fuck off and do it themselves, Jack reminded him he and Vincent are a thing. And Ana was finally going out with Rein after him squirmed with nerves trying to ask her out, which he enjoyed very much. Gabriel can respect that wickedness but it isn't enough to convince him to join something as stupid as a dating app.

What gets him to join is not so innocent Fareeha who calls him two days later because she has an assignment for class about interviewing her hero. He's touched and proud she didn't choose Jack. But once the questions go from simple facts and information to 'what kind of beverage would you like to share with your partner?’ he realized he had been set up. Yet, he didn't stop, he answered all the questions until Fareeha announced she was done and hang up.

Four days later and the annoying ring from the app makes him flinch in his lonely office. The app doesn't tell him who he got matched with, but where they will meet. If this had been made by anyone else, Gabriel wouldn't trust putting the base he works on and if he'd be on it on Valentine's Day. By those details, a location in said base will be provided to meet. It also takes into consideration what he and the person he was matched with clicked on to find them a place to meet. The app believed the garden would be a perfect spot for Gabriel and his blind date. And a small question got them to agree on seven at night.

He has nothing to do but wait two days and meet "the love of his life".

Gabriel is certainly not into the idea, yet he wears his best cologne, a red long sleeves shirt he has been told looks great on him, and a new pair of pants he received for Christmas. He checks his watch and it's almost seven. He groans in regret. Maybe he should not go. The other person doesn't know who he is. And the chances of them finding out are slim. But he also doesn't want to be stuck with any guilt of leaving someone hanging. 

_Whatever_ , he thinks. He's already dressed and if he doesn't like the person, they can always talk like adults and part ways. It's nothing serious.

The garden is a small patch under a glass ceiling that had been made on top of one of the smaller buildings. It has the perfect lighting from the sun and also the best winds after it sets. Gabriel likes it here. He comes when his mind is too loud to think or to even do paperwork. Sometimes he eats lunch with Jack and Ana, and, more recently, McCree, one of his agents, who he found on the same spot a few months ago after a mission had gone south. 

Gabriel is the first there and it's already seven. He frowns and hopes he's not the one being stood up. He waits, facing the door, and after two minutes, it opens. For some reason, he stops breathing, and he can feel his heart in his throat. The anticipation is killing him and the door seems to be opening slower and slower. 

Gabriel's eyes widen when McCree steps outside and though he seems as surprise as Gabriel is, he smiles bright. "Well, I'll be damned. I didn't think you'd be involved."

Gabriel shrugs, not knowing what else to do. He expected someone from Overwatch, someone he might not see every day. Not McCree, who has grown well into the division, who is always at Gabriel's side, who is spending more and more time with outside of working hours. "Jack and Ana. What's your excuse?"

"I signed up myself," Jesse replies. "Sounded fun, plus it's nice to meet new people and have a good evening."

Gabriel smirks, "define good."

"Say what ya want 'bout me, but you're here. And ya can't blame it on Ana or Jack because ya came on your own."

Gabriel crosses his arms and grins. “Got me there, smartass.”

Jesse walks over to the bench on the garden and sits down, arm over the back rest. As he admires the flowers he has a thousand times, he asks, “so, what now? Do we go to the quiet, vintage bar you love? The colorful and loud diner I love? Or the movie theater we both enjoy?”

The movie theater. Gabriel had one night off one day and it had been a long time since he had gone to see a movie. He bought a ticket for whichever was playing at the time he went. Turned out to be a premier to some rom-com with big name stars. The room was full so he had to search a seat over the sea of heads munching on popcorn as they watched the movie trailers. He found three empty seats and sat on the middle one, leaving space between the couples sitting on each side. The small privacy he had didn’t last for long since someone basically slumped on his right. Gabriel rolled his eyes at first when their shoulders bumped, but then he received the familiar cigar smell with a side of oranges.

“Boss?” Gabriel looked beside him to catch Jesse, with a candy bar he held between his teeth, a big bucket of popcorn and an equally large drink.

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked Jesse.

“Wanted to enjoy a movie, didn’t think this one would be this full,” Jesse answered with a laugh.

Gabriel was about to answer when the lights went even darker and the movie begun.

“Chocolate?” Jesse offered the wrapped candy bar to Gabriel, which he ended up taking half of. And popcorn as well as his small bag banished in the surprisingly interesting story.

A month after that, they bumped into each other again at the same theater for an indie movie with a less crowd about a German soldier. They didn’t sit together, but left the building side by side as they discussed the story. The next time they met at the theater it was more planned since Gabriel had lost a bet during a mission so he was the one that paid for Jesse’s exaggerated sized snacks.

Now, back at the garden, as Gabriel and Jesse stare at each other, Reyes can’t help but think of those memories in another light and not see them go anywhere good.

“We can call it a night.”

“Ouch. Way to break a guy’s heart.”

“C’mon, Jesse. Us?” Gabriel asks, placing a hand on his chest and then sway it forward to Jesse.

Jesse frowns and looks sideways. “What about us?”

“We don’t have things in common, or fit as a couple. Not to mention the decade that separates us.”

Jesse chuckles. “I’ve always liked them older.”

“Well, it’s not that easy.”

“Yeah, in a formal relationship.” Jesse stands up and Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “Look, this whole thing wasn’t to find the love of your life, Gabe. Those who did, kudos to ‘em, but it’s mostly to have someone on Valentine’s Day. You’re here, I’m here, both alone. Let’s just cut the way to the bed and when the sun comes up, I’ll be on my way. Sounds good?”

Gabriel is speechless for a moment. He doesn’t think with his brain, about formalities or rulebooks. He thinks with his body, how it’s been a while and Jesse is more than handsome enough, and falls into his type to fulfill that for one night. One night, and it’s all back to normal. Commander and agent. Back to hanging out at bars and diners sometimes, and bumping into each other at the movie theater. Normal work relationship.

Jesse is more enthusiastic than when Gabriel nodded his head and both left the garden. He’s on Gabriel before the door to his room even opens. Kissing and brushing his hands over his neck. Gabriel falls into the heat of the moment, into memories of one-night stands back in his younger days. He kisses Jesse not in any special way, but enough to lull him into the promise of more. The door slides opened and Jesse pushes Gabriel inside, without breaking the kiss. Both stumble on a pair of shoes, breaking apart and laughing lightly before Jesse is on him again.

Either it’s been a long time for Jesse too, which Gabriel doesn’t believe since he has heard the things other agents had said about Jesse and his adventures. Or he really, really likes to share beds with older men. He doesn’t stop from caressing Gabriel, as if he doesn’t believe he’s real. Gabriel could stay still and Jesse would do all the undressing for him.

“Ow!” Gabriel hisses when his lower back hits the counter of the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Jesse quickly says and turns them around as he pulls Gabriel against him. They’re kissing again and pulling each other’s shirts up until their lips part again for that brief moment.

Jesse looks down at Gabriel’s chest, all plump and delicious as his hands press against his pecs. He grabs a handful of each and it’s like a switch for Gabriel. He picks up Jesse and sits him on the counter. Jesse moans into Gabriel’s mouth and the commander also begins to explore Jesse’s body. His sides, his chest, arms and back. Jesse’s hand lowers until his finger trails gently on the spot that hit the counter. It feels so gentle and good to be treated so delicately, it only makes Gabriel want to treat and be treated rough.

He pushes Jesse to lie down as Gabriel begins to kiss his toned and hairy stomach. He raises his head when he hears glass crashing against the floor. Jesse sits up and both see the shattered glass.

“My bad,” Jesse says.

Gabriel scoffs. “Let’s just head to the bedroom.”

“Right behind ya,” Jesse says, cheerfully as he hops down the counter.

Though Gabriel is the one leading, he can practically feel Jesse’s chest against his beck and even his lips as he kisses Gabriel’s shoulder.

When they’re inside the bedroom, they slip out of their shoes and pants, staying in just their underwear. Gabriel lights up the room and Jesse winces.

“I wanna see ya, but don’t you think it’s a bit too bright for the mood?”

Gabriel turns down the brightness to a dim and Jesse pulls him by his arm into his space again. Then, he holds his jaw and neck captive to passionately kiss Gabriel. When they fall into bed, their forehead knock together, causing Gabriel to bite Jesse’s tongue.

“Shit,” Gabriel hisses as he rubs his forehead and Jesse makes a painful, muffled noise. But he ends up laughing a few seconds later.

“You okay?” Gabriel asks.

“Yeah,” Jesse trails off, losing himself in Gabriel’s eyes, then he looks down at his lips.

Gabriel clears his throat. “Mind as well get some stuff.”

Jesse gets his hand behind Gabriel’s head to pull him for a kiss. “Hurry back.” His gaze is more devilish than ever, with a flame that doesn’t seem to burn out by anything. And his teeth catch the corner of his bottom lip, swollen and shiny.

Gabriel goes to his bathroom to get the bottle of lube and a box of condoms. When he returns he’s met with the sinful and delicious image of Jesse, laying on his back, one arm behind his head while the other hand strokes his long and thick cock. Much bigger than Gabriel had imagined when he thought about Jesse in those ways.

“Like what you see?” Jesse asks in a teasing tone. “C’mere and you can do much more than look.”

“Jess—” The lube bottle slips from Gabriel’s numb fingers and hits his small toe. “Fucking—!”

Jesse sits up, that flame in his gaze dimming out. Gabriel almost limps to the bed and groans in frustration. He massages his toe as Jesse watches over his shoulder.

Jesse snorts. “Well, not the kind of pain I expect today, but this night has been fun.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel says, feeling the need to even if he is not really his fault. The last one might have been, since he was so hypnotized by Jesse’s body.

“It’s all right, sugar.” Jesse’s breath graces Gabriel’s skin before his lips do.

Gabriel falls back on the bed as he sighs and Jesse lay down the opposite way. Gabriel has to try with all his will power to not look at Jesse’s cock. Though it might help get the mood back, it might also make him trip on solid floor and break something.

After laying in silence for a few minutes, their hearts coming down to their normal beat, Gabriel asks, “Do you want something?”

“I could use a drink.”

Jesse puts on his boxers and meets Gabriel on his mini bar by the small balcony. Gabriel is mixing something in a silver shaker and two glasses with ice cubes are set in front of him. Jesse takes one of the two stools on the other side of the counter and looks over everything. The equipment, the glass collection and the small display of beer bottles on the wall. “You like to make drinks?”

Gabriel nods. “My father taught me and my sisters.”

“All three of you?”

“Yeah.” He places some mint leaves into the glasses. “He was the creator of ‘ _Calle Dorada_ ’, a beer from New Mexico. When my father was in his twenties, his father taught him mixology. A few years later, he created a beer so sweet and succulent, it was the talk of our town. He had his own business set in his back yard, and whenever owners of bars tasted it, they would beg him to sell the recipe to them.”

“Did he sell it legally?” Jesse asks, curiously.

“Yeah, he had all the proper papers and permissions.”

Jesse chuckles. “Wouldn’t be a Reyes if they weren’t following the proper rules, but also breaking some.”

Gabriel tilts his head and smiles because he was right. “Of course he had the papers to sell it in New Mexico, not across the states, but he got away with it. Anyways, even with bars and a beer brand putting deals on the table, he never agreed to give it up. When he taught mixology to me and my sisters, that was our last task and we all got it right.”

“Did he ever sell it?”

Gabriel shakes his hearing, pouring a light red liquid into each glass. Then he turns around and grabs a bottle with some bring yellow liquid. Once he opens it, the strong smell of orange fills the air. He pours it on the glasses, creating a lovely gradient from red to yellow. “But with his blessing, my youngest sister, Veronica, grew it into a more proper business. He worked by her side at the start until he retired.”

Jesse looks at the glass before he picks it up. “Will I be trying it tonight?”

“No. Family recipe and tradition, only the worthiest get to. Unless you buy it,” Gabriel half jokes. It’s more of a promise between him and his sisters after Veronica, the last to learn the recipe, swore to not let anyone outside the family drink it, for free, until they were someone special. His oldest sister’s fiancé didn’t try it until they got engaged. He didn’t even know about the drink since he was from Japan.

And, though Gabriel wasn’t giving Jesse a drink of it, it felt like he was close to.

“Want something to eat with that?”

“What’cha got?”

“Left over pizza? Those microwavable burgers, some fish sticks, mozzarella sticks—”

“Pizza and mozzarella sticks, please,” Jesse replies, spinning on the stool and gets up.

Gabriel puts a few pieces on the oven for both and microwaves the left over slices. When they’re done, they stand on each side of the counter and start digging in.

“And how are your sisters? Guessing Veronica stayed in New Mexico?”

Gabriel nods as he chews. “Alina travels more with her husband since he’s a wildlife photographer.”

“That’s exciting,” Jesse comments. “Also curious how all of you ended on different paths. Was anyone in your family military?”

“My mother, but luckily she made it out in one piece. It’s not all sunshine and rainbows, of course, but she has handled it with a lot of help.”

“That’s very good, Gabe,” Jesse says and enjoys a few bites before he adds, “If I ever have children, I don’t think I want them to follow in any of my footsteps.”

“You don’t want them to build a gang?” Gabriel asks sarcastically.

Jesse laughs. “Nah. And, no offense, but neither join some kind of black ops division, nor have to choose between jonin’ and jail.”

“None taken. I also wouldn’t want my children to go through it. It’s a hard road.” Gabriel finishes up his first slice and asks, “What would you have liked to do with your life? Did you see yourself in Deadlock forever?”

“Are you kiddin’? I had some dangerous guys and gals under my command. I saw myself livin’ like a king for years to come. Until someone stabbed me in the back and took my spot. But now…”

Gabriel tilts his head at Jesse, waiting for him to continue as he seems lost in thought.

“I don’t know what I would be doin’ if I wasn’t in Blackwatch nor in Deadlock. I like travelin’, but I ain’t sure I would do it forever. Besides, why would I think about it? I have a feelin’ Blackwatch will have me until my last days.”

“Things happen, Jesse. Good things. Who knows, maybe you will be able to leave one day and have a life.”

“Guess I’ll figure it out then, just like I did with Deadlock, and like I’m doing now.”

“That’s not bad, a lot of people do that.”

“Like we did tonight,” Jesse says and the right side of his corner lifts up.

“I guess,” Gabriel says, but it feels like a question. What exactly are they figuring out or tried to? How to have a one-night stand with your subordinate? That didn’t go well, did it?

Gabriel makes them another drink and they move to the couch to enjoy their mozzarella sticks. From that conversation to first jobs, worst school memories to discovering their sexuality.

“I was in a small gathering of friends, in a three house.” Gabriel remembers, resting his head on his hand. “I must have been thirteen or fourteen. And I was with my best friend. We were playing spin the bottle and when it was his turn, it landed on me. We hadn’t been the first same sex kiss, but the first boy and boy, so it got some teasing as teenagers do.”

“Of course.” Jesse leans over to grab another stick from the coffee table.

“I did it, no big deal. But it was clear to me that what I thought were just brotherly feelings for him had been more.”

“What happened then?” Jesse asks and takes a bite of it. The melty cheese extending in a string.

“We brushed it off. And I was afraid to bring it up. Until we were at a party on a beach and the bastard got me to sneak off with him privately, to retrieve a beach ball, he said. But then he confessed he had felt the same.”

“You got together?”

“For a while, but then we figured we were better off as friends. And wingmen as we discovered a few months after when we both recovered from the break up.”

“Hell, no one’s better than your ex for a wingman. They’ve seen your best and worse.”

“That’s true.” Gabriel picks a piece and leans back into the couch. Jesse turned on his side to face him. “What about you?”

“I never thought much about it, y’know? Once I left school and the system, it wasn’t important to me, in a way. Like, I knew I wasn’t straight, but had no hurry to figure it out. And in Deadlock, they didn’t care. They laid with anybody. A guy took me to his motel room once and I was fine with it.”

“Was he your first?”

“Aren’t we gettin’ more personal, now,” Jesse says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I meant guy, but, sure, share if you want.”

Jesse laughs and Gabriel feels his heart squeezing in his chest. “He was my first guy, and surprisingly, quite gentle.”

“That’s good.”

“How was your first time like?” Jesse asks, and Gabriel knows he’s teasing.

“Maybe a few more drinks, and I’ll tell you,” Gabriel says, but certainly has no plan on doing so.

From the couch they end up on the bed again, with a third drink each. They seat by each other’s side, cross legged and laughing at one of Jesse’s failed attempt at stealing money from a day care and getting caught by one of the children that was also dressed like a cowboy.

Gabriel feels its forever when their glasses are finally empty. They had talked more than they had drank. The liquor settles into their system, getting them to be closer and cozier. Gabriel lays on his back while Jesse has his head on Gabriel’s stomach. When Gabriel laughs, Jesse’s head shakes with the vibration from his gut. And when Jesse laughs, Gabriel feels it in his belly, along with butterflies that won’t seem to calm down.

They touch every subject they come across. Work, friends, people they’ve lost and a bit more of family. Gabriel shares how his family gatherings are like, how there’s always too many people. But also how he misses them since it’s been almost a year since he had been to one. Jesse remembers his last birthday with his parents, blowing ten colorful candles on top of a round cake and then having his mother smear frosting on his nose and cheeks. They are not new to sharing heavy themes, but there’s something about the alcohol and the closeness that brings a new level of melancholy and sorrow. When Gabriel hears Jesse sniffing as he talks about the last day of his parents on earth, he brushes the agent’s hair and that seems to ease the pain a little. Jesse apologizes, it had been a while since he talked about them. He always tucked them in the dark corners of his mind, yet it has always been so easy to be this vulnerable with Gabriel.

“I should be the one to apologize, then,” Gabriel says.

“No. I think I need that vulnerability.”

Gabriel is sure they go to bed close to three in the morning. He hadn’t said anything about Jesse leaving since he looked too tired and taken by the drinks. And when Gabriel wakes up, Jesse is resting on his chest, but this time on his stomach, one arm draped by his side as well. Gabriel brushes the hair away from Jesse’s face and the young man tilts to the touch as he hums. He slowly opens his eyes, getting them used to the light.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Jesse mumbles.

Gabriel was suddenly taken by the sight. Jesse has always been handsome, but there’s something about the morning light shining in Jesse’s eyes that created gold flakes in them, matching the light freckles sparkled over his cheeks and shoulders. Then he smiles and Gabriel wants to keep him with him forever. Jesse is gorgeous. Gabriel’s heart is fluttering, tickling his chest, causing that sensation of wanting to cough, but it never comes. It’s a mix of being hallowed and feeling a cool breeze inside of him. It’s a mixture of things he hasn’t felt, or at least that he wants to remember, since he was on that tree house, years ago.

Jesse’s smile fades as his gaze falls on Gabriel’s parted lips. He moves forward, but stops, asking for permission. It is Gabriel that closes the distance and kisses him. This time he’s not trying to lull a stranger into his bed, he’s trying to prevent his heart from leaving it.

The difference from last night had been so noticeable. Where Jesse had been greedy, he was no more reserved and took his time. Where the kisses from before had been more teeth than tongue, this time they focus on lips and what they mean. Their hands, usually so rough and calloused from firing guns, feel like rose petals against one another.

It was not all innocence and pure. As Jesse saddled Gabriel’s hips, he felt what he had seen last night. His member is almost fully hard, burning against Gabriel’s which quickly wakes up to the friction. Jesse moans, but the kiss continues to be soft. A whisper of many secrets, of all the love stories they have witnessed and how they will soon be overwritten by this new one. Hopefully.

“Want a hand with that?” Jesse asks, cheekily. “Not that I mind continuing this, trust me. I would stay all day here, like this.” He kisses Gabriel, long and deep. So searing and deliciously that when he pulls back, Gabriel leans forward to get more. “But this,” Jesse moves his hips, causing their cocks to rub through their underwear again. “Is a little uncomfortable, in the best of ways.”

A laugh bubbles in Gabriel’s chest and they kiss again. Gabriel’s hands go to Jesse’s back and slide down until he reaches Jesse’s round ass. He pushes the underwear along with his knuckles and grabs a fist full of his cheeks in each hand, pushing their bodies together. Both moan in unison, and their tongues brush to begin savoring each other.

Jesse is the one to pull their cocks out. Gabriel’s through the hole of his boxers, while Jesse pulls down his just below his ballsack. Once there’s no fabric between them, the sensation becomes a hundred times better. Their eyes open at the same time, just a slit, hazed by lust. Jesse kisses down Gabriel’s jaw until he reaches his neck. Gabriel takes the opportunity to look down, and shit, his own cock looks an inch or two smaller than Jesse’s. He doesn’t know where he wants it first, his mouth or in another place. Though he had thought he would be the one to fuck Jesse the night before, he begins to think things might change.

But for now, it seems Jesse truly meant a hand. He wraps one around both their cocks and begins to stroke, gently at first, trying to get a good angle but still being too indulge in the kiss to think straight. Gabriel wraps his hand around Jesse’s to help out. And to also feel every curve, vein and detail of Jesse’s member. He lowers his so he can feel it fully, adding another hand to both of them during the stroke. His and Jesse’s hand fall in the same rhythm, up and down at the same time, at equal pace.

Gabriel continues to watch as Jesse’s cock spills a bead and it falls on Gabriel’s tip. He rolls his eyes to the back of his skull when he feels his orgasm teasing him. Jesse calls his name and kisses his mouth, grounding him just a little, but also pushing that tickling sensation into a blissful state. He’s usually not one to come so soon, but fuck, Jesse is being so good and he feels amazing. Every part of him, from his lips, to his free hand that travels over Gabriel’s body to the other stroking their cocks. And of course, his dick, flushed against Gabriel’s, hot and leaking. They feel so soft and extra sensitive even if they haven’t reached the climax yet.

“Jesse,” Gabriel whispers. “My good boy.”

Jesse does a noise, a mixture of a moan and whine, and his hand moves faster.

“Mi cielo”

“Oh, keep goin’, my darlin’.”

Gabriel bites at Jesse’s bottom lip and then kisses him deeply. “Wouldn’t dream of stopping.” Another kiss. “Not now, not ever.”

“God, yes,” Jesse hisses and leans forward, kissing Gabriel as deep as he can. He cans his hips, pushing their bodies even closer.

Gabriel can feel molten lava pooling in his gut. And by the way he feels Jesse’s cock twitching, he’s certain Jesse is also close. Together, they have the same thought. As Gabriel switches to only stroke Jesse’s cock, Jesse strokes Gabriel’s. His movement more rapidly than Gabriel. Yet, neither complain. Jesse gasps against Gabriel’s lips. He’s breathing heavily and unable to even kiss Gabriel again. But Gabriel reaches out for that and drinks every sound Jesse gives. He strokes faster as well, keeping up with Jesse’s pace.

Jesse is the first to come, parting from Gabriel’s lips to pant and gasp on his shoulder, and even leaves a light bite mark. He continues to stroke Gabriel as much as he can, and Gabriel is hit with one of the best orgasms he has had. It’s blinding and leaves him breathless. Luckily, Jesse is there to kiss him and give him some of his air.

Jesse lowers his body and slides a little off Gabriel, but keeps his head between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. They stay quiet while their breaths even, and Jesse peppers a few kisses on Gabriel.

“Why don’t we try again tonight?” Jesse suggests.

“Will you still leave tomorrow morning?” Gabriel asks, hoping he won’t.

“Except that part.”


End file.
